Reaching New Heights
by theoryofatrenchfan
Summary: Sherlock, John and Lestrade journey overseas to New York City. What could ever go wrong?


*This time setting takes place a couple weeks after The Hounds of Baskerville Case. This fan fiction is solely based on the BBC television show Sherlock. If I get any events, people or anything out of place, sorry for the inconvenience ahead of time, for this is only my second fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it. ~Keri*

**The Adventures of Holmes and Watson**

"Sherlock"

…

"Sherlock, wake up." John Watson drew open the scarlet curtains in Sherlock Holmes' room to reveal the early morning sun. Sherlock woke up with a start; surprised to see John dressed in his Sunday best at 5:00 in the morning. Sherlock whipped the blanket over his body, containing as much body heat as he could. "Nope, you're not starting this now." John took the blanket and threw it to the floor. Sherlock was curled up in a ball in the middle of his king-sized bed.

Sherlock peeked in between the crook of his elbow and replied with a groggy voice, "Explain to me WHY we're headed to the U.S. Couldn't this wait another couple years?"

"No we cannot. We're doing this today. There's a special case we've been requested to investigate." John opened Sherlock's closet and threw a pair of trousers and a well-ironed top at him. "Dress, now. This is not going to be a repeat of Buckingham Palace." John paced the room, then stopped and stared at Sherlock, who was still in a heap on the bed. "Well? Get to it."

"Ugh, yes mum, would you like me fold the laundry while I'm at it?" He grabbed the clothing and started stripping. "When does our plane depart?"

John turned his back, giving Sherlock some privacy, even though it's nothing he hasn't seen before. "Nine O'clock sharp. We'll get some breakfast on the way there."

"Not hungry."

"Fine. I'll get some breakfast."

"I've always wanted to try airline peanuts, though," Sherlock said with a grin. He fixed up his suit jacket with a lint roller. He placed the roller on the nightstand. "Thoughts?" He motioned to his body, posing like an inexperienced hooker.

"Marvelous, just don't pose like that ever again, or you'll be more embarrassing than Anderson," John chuckled. "Come on, let's get a move on."

Sherlock and John grabbed their coats and out the door they went, locking at door to 221 Baker Street. We stood by the lamppost in front of our flat and waited for the Taxi to take us to the airport. John looked at Sherlock with a curious face.

"What do you think we've gotten ourselves into this time?"

"I would say nothing too out of the ordinary. A nice murder, maybe. A double homicide if we're lucky. Nothing we can't handle." Sherlock looked to the gray London sky, as though thinking of all the possibilities, which more than likely he was.

The Taxi arrived around 6:00, for John called in the night prior so they could arrive at the airport with ease. John was one to take matters into his own hands. The Taxi windows rolled down.

"Taxi for Watson and Holmes?" the sullen cabby questioned.

"That'd be us," John replied. Sherlock got into the cab and John followed. They both made themselves comfortable. Halfway to the airport, the cabby piped up.

"What an honor it is to be escorting Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson," he said looking in his rearview mirror. "You know, I read your blog every week. Your most recent case, what was it now, The Cows of Baskerville? Well, anyways, you always keep me entertained and wishing for more."

"I aim to please," John said, looking rather pleased with himself. "And it was the Hounds of Baskerville, not cows."

"What was that, now?"

"Never mind". John looked out his window for the rest of the drive. Sherlock was awfully quiet. Maybe publicity was the only thing that made him nervous. He would have to face it when we got the New York. Everyone is waiting for them there. It would just have to be something he would have to be prepared for.

John and Sherlock haven't even been told what this case is about, though. No clues or anything. Lestrade and Sergeant Donovan had told them that their detectives over seas were not as skilled and couldn't figure out minor details about this killing, but Sherlock could. Sherlock can't wait to see this over-achiever committed this crime. John and him always got the most interesting cases.

Very abruptly, before their arrival, Sherlock spoke to John. "John, reach into my pocket and text Mycroft to 'Put down the monkey, it has rabies. Also tell him not to tell him not to text me when we arrive, I don't want this new experience to remind me of him'"

John looked at him. "Sell the…what?"

Sherlock glanced at John as though he said nothing out of the ordinary. "Text Mycroft to…"

"I know, I heard what you said…just…just hand me your phone."

"Too tired." He said, looking out the window as the airport approached.

John sighed heavily. He gets away with this way too often. John shifted in his seat and reached into Sherlock's inside jacket pocket, where it resided as always.

John unlocked his iPhone and found Mycroft's number and texted him what Sherlock had requested. Mycroft replied right away with 'Thank you for your input. Have a nice trip."

John placed the phone back into the pocket.

"Thank you John, and I believe you'll be pleased to hear we've arrived." Sherlock said as he stared at all the noisy jets that were flying over our heads.

"Very pleased. We'll go from here, sir." John gave the driver twenty pounds. Willingly, the cabby took the money.

"Please, call me Frank. Frank Robinson." He lent out a hand for it to be shook. "I hope to meet you again."

"Thank you Frank, but we must go." Sherlock took the hand quickly and set out to the airport lobby. John followed with all of their bags. The pair made their way through the revolving doors and were checked by the security officers. John placed their luggage on the conveyor belt and made sure all their metal objects were detached from themselves. They passed the detector with ease. So far, everything was going smoothly. Sherlock and John both walked and found some seats for them to wait in. The time was 8:00. An hour to spare. John stomach was making odd noises, so he decided to find the nearest Starbucks and buy some tea with a biscuit. John stood up and stretched.

"Sherlock, do you want something while I'm up?" Sherlock didn't look up from his phone. He was violently typing a long message, which was obviously more important at the moment. He killed two minutes of my time, and then finally replied.

"I'd fancy a coffee, leave out the biscuit for I told you, I can't wait to try those airline peanuts." Sherlock smirked and went back to his phone. John left out the details on how much airline food sucked.

John made his way over to one of the many Starbucks located throughout the airport. He got a cappuccino for Sherlock and a cup of tea along with a biscuit for himself. He started to wonder if one simple biscuit would last for the seven-hour flight. John started to make my way over to the small convenience store across the way, but then he heard someone shout his name. John turned to see who it was.

Lestrade was hurrying towards him. He looked absolutely ridiculous, even for his standards. He wore a loose top with an American flag print, khaki pants and two bags of luggage that were overstuffed with clothes and toiletries.

"Am I glad I found you! Did you hear, I'm headed overseas with you and Sherlock!" Lestrade looked a little too excited. "I won't be staying in the same room as you two, don't worry. I'm going to be doing lots of sight seeing and helping with the case, of course."

"Good. That's very good. Well, Sherlock is waiting over there, why don't we go see him." John led the way holding his food items. He sat next to Sherlock. "Your drink." He handed him the warm coffee cup and Sherlock sipped it. He looked up and noticed Greg Lestrade in front of him.

"Morning. I see it only took you seven minutes to get ready this morning." Sherlock looked away unimpressed.

"Yeah, it's simple getup, but let's get in the American spirit!" Lestrade went on a lecture saying how there's a McDonalds joint around every corner in the U.S. After he was done, and realized no one cared, he looked at his watch. "Blimey, our planes boarding right now." Lestrade took his bags (which also had American flags sticking out of the pockets), and boarded the plane.. New York City was larger than London, John had heard. He figured New York should be a walk in the park, since London is one of the most high maintenance cities.

As Sherlock and Lestrade made their way up the ramp to board the plane, John quickly made his way over to convenience center and bought more biscuits, for he loved them. He looked at the grand clock in the center of the airport, it was 8:50. Right on time.


End file.
